The present invention relates to the structure of a paddle racquet having a substantially solid contact surface having a multiplicity of contact control indentations.
Heretofore, recreational pursuits in racquet sports have been confined to the more traditional racquet sport. Typically, the public engaged in tennis, table tennis, platform tennis, racquetball, badminton and squash. These games have uniformly required special equipment and surroundings. The attributes of a strictly indoor game, such as table tennis, cannot be transferred to outside environment, whereas special court construction is necessary for outdoor games of racquet ball or squash.
Consequently, a need exists for the development of a paddle racquet that may be employed in both indoor and outdoor settings for a game which requires a minimum of space and does not require any adjoining walls for play.